


Fuck Me

by ilovealistair



Category: Justified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovealistair/pseuds/ilovealistair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer - I own nothing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fuck Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonshine_Givens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine_Givens/gifts).



> Disclaimer - I own nothing.

Boyd's skin was hot against his own and slick with sweat, Raylan gasped Boyd's name after a strong thrust had him throwing his head back.

"Damn, Boyd!" Raylan gasped. 20 years and Boyd still knew how to play his body like an instrument.

"Now now Raylan, no need to curse," Boyd grinned against his neck. Raylan had a retort on his tongue, but it came out as a groan. He raked his nails down Boyd's back, and enjoyed the moan he was rewarded with.


End file.
